blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dino Dash/Gallery/2
The lava cave/Ankylosaurus S2E2 Blaze jumping over giant rocks.png S2E2 Blaze in a rocky ridge.png S2E2 Blaze doing a sharp turn.png S2E2 Blaze approaches woolly mammoths.png S2E2 Blaze jumping over woolly mammoths.png S2E2 Blaze sees a cave.png S2E2 Blaze "We've gotta go through this cave".png S2E2 Blaze entering the cave.png S2E2 Blaze inside the cave.png S2E2 Lava all over the place.png S2E2 Blaze and AJ see the lava.png S2E2 Part of lava cave.png S2E2 Blaze can use the rock bridges.png S2E2 Blaze crossing the lava.png S2E2 Blaze approaches a rock ramp.png S2E2 Blaze jumping in the cave.png S2E2 Blaze doing another jump.png S2E2 Blaze slides.png S2E2 Blaze at the end of the cave.png S2E2 Lava pours from the ceiling.png S2E2 Lava melting the floor.png S2E2 Blaze at a dead end.png S2E2 AJ "Blaze, look out!".png|Blaze, look out! S2E2 Blaze stops before the lava.png S2E2 Blaze and AJ can't get across.png S2E2 We'll have to make a bridge.png S2E2 Blaze looks around.png S2E2 Blaze finds a giant rock.png S2E2 Rock up close.png S2E2 Other side.png S2E2 Blaze trying to push the rock.png S2E2 Blaze "It's too heavy".png S2E2 AJ beginning to think.png|Hmm... S2E2 AJ "We can design something".png|Maybe we can design something to help us. S2E2 Blaze describing design.png|Yeah! Designing is when you imagine a way to solve a problem and then you build it. S2E2 Blaze should have a tail.png|What if...Blaze had a tail? S2E2 Like the ankylosauruses.png|You know, like those ankylosauruses? S2E2 Ankylosaurses knock things over with their tails.png S2E2 Blaze ready for an ankylosaurus design.png S2E2 Blaze "We could use...".png S2E2 First ankylosaurus part needed.png S2E2 Cable drag chain materializes.png S2E2 Second ankylosaurus part needed.png S2E2 Metal weight materializes.png S2E2 Ankylosaurus transformation complete.png S2E2 Blaze turns into an ankylosaurus.png S2E2 Ankylosaurus Blaze.png S2E2 AJ likes Blaze's tail design.png S2E2 Blaze approaches the rock.png S2E2 Blaze smashes the rock.png S2E2 Rock wobbling a bit.png S2E2 Blaze has to smash harder.png S2E2 Blaze does another tail smash.png S2E2 Rock wobbling even more.png S2E2 One more hit should do it.png S2E2 Help me knock the rock over.png S2E2 Blaze does one last tail smash.png S2E2 Rock falls over.png S2E2 Our tail design worked.png S2E2 AJ "Come on, Blaze".png S2E2 Blaze crosses the rock bridge.png S2E2 Blaze jumping across the bridge.png S2E2 Blaze heading for the cave exit.png S2E2 Blaze wiggling his ankylosaurus tail.png S2E2 Cave exit blocked by rocks.png S2E2 Blaze smashes the rocks away.png S2E2 Cave exit all clear.png Design! S2E2 Blaze and AJ come to a cliff.png S2E2 AJ thinks.png S2E2 AJ draws a ramp plan.png S2E2 Blaze makes a ramp.png S2E2 Blaze about to use the ramp.png S2E2 Blaze revving up.png S2E2 Blaze jumps off the ramp.png S2E2 Blaze flipping at the camera.png S2E2 Blaze does a perfect landing.png S2E2 Blaze heads for a river.png S2E2 Blaze stops at the river.png S2E2 AJ thinks again.png S2E2 AJ makes a boat plan.png S2E2 Blaze gathers sticks.png S2E2 Sticks fall into place.png S2E2 One extra stick for the mast.png S2E2 AJ ties the mainsheet on.png S2E2 Mast goes into place.png S2E2 Blaze made a stick boat.png S2E2 Stick boat approaches a rock ramp.png S2E2 Stick boat jumps in the air.png S2E2 Stick boat continues riding on river.png Crusher and Fluffy, part 2 S2E2 Crusher, Fluffy and Pickle in the jungle.png S2E2 Pickle "Look what Fluffy can do".png S2E2 Crusher "All right...".png S2E2 Pickle taught Fluffy how to chomp.png S2E2 Fluffy chomps Pickle's stick.png S2E2 Pickle and Fluffy snuggle each other.png S2E2 Crusher denies.png S2E2 Crusher gets a big stick.png S2E2 Crusher throws the big stick at Fluffy.png S2E2 Fluffy chomps the big stick.png S2E2 Fluffy begs.png S2E2 Crusher "Okay...".png S2E2 Crusher gets a bigger stick.png S2E2 Crusher throws the bigger stick at Fluffy.png S2E2 Fluffy chomps the bigger stick.png S2E2 Pickle cheering for Fluffy.png S2E2 Crusher getting frustrated.png S2E2 Crusher still won't give up.png S2E2 Crusher gets a giant coconut.png S2E2 Crusher throws the giant coconut at Fluffy.png S2E2 Fluffy chomps the coconut.png S2E2 Crusher covered in coconut milk.png S2E2 Crusher "Yuck!".png S2E2 Fluffy licks Crusher.png S2E2 Crusher "Double yuck".png S2E2 Fluffy licks Crusher again.png S2E2 Crusher disgusted with Fluffy.png Falling rocks/Tyrannosaurus S2E2 Blaze continues through the jungle.png|And now, back to our Monster Machine hero. S2E2 AJ gets a call.png S2E2 Zeg appears on Blaze's communicator.png S2E2 Zeg says he's still stuck.png S2E2 Zeg sad.png S2E2 Blaze "We've gotta hurry".png S2E2 Blaze "AJ, gimmie some speed!" 2.png S2E2 Blaze reaches a big rock.png S2E2 Blaze jumps a rocky gap.png S2E2 Blaze ascends a mountain.png|Up we go! S2E2 Rocks launching out of geysers.png S2E2 AJ sees the rocks coming their way.png S2E2 Blaze dodging the red rock.png S2E2 Blaze dodging the teal rock.png S2E2 Blaze dodging the blue rock.png S2E2 Blaze hides in a gap.png S2E2 Blaze shocked by the rocks.png S2E2 Another rock comes out.png S2E2 Green rock rolls down the mountain.png S2E2 Blaze watching the rock.png S2E2 AJ "We've got a problem".png|"Uh, Blaze? We've got a problem. If we get hit by a giant rock, we'll get squished flat." S2E2 We need to design something.png S2E2 Blaze should have big jaws.png|Hmm. What if... S2E2 A tyrannosaurus has big jaws.png S2E2 They can chomp rocks.png S2E2 Blaze ready for another dinosaur design.png S2E2 First tyrannosaurus part needed.png S2E2 Hydraulic boom materializes.png S2E2 Second tyrannosaurus part needed.png S2E2 Demolition sheers materialize.png S2E2 Tyrannosaurus transformation complete.png S2E2 Blaze's second transformation.png S2E2 Tyrannosaurus Blaze.png S2E2 AJ "Let's test our design".png S2E2 Blaze "It's chompin' time".png S2E2 Blaze heads up the hill.png S2E2 Rock blasted out of hole.png S2E2 Blaze sees the rock coming.png S2E2 Rock bouncing in Blaze's direction.png S2E2 Blaze chomps the rock.png S2E2 AJ "Our design worked".png S2E2 More rocks blasting out.png S2E2 Two rocks rolling toward Blaze.png S2E2 Blaze ready for two big chomps.png S2E2 First blue rock chomped.png S2E2 Second purple rock.png S2E2 Blaze "All right!".png S2E2 Blaze hears more rocks coming.png S2E2 More rocks blast out of holes.png S2E2 Three rocks tumbling down.png S2E2 First red rock chomped.png S2E2 Second purple rock chomped.png S2E2 Third green rock chomped.png S2E2 Blaze "Whoo-hoo!".png|Whoo-Hoo! S2E2 Lots of rocks launching out.png S2E2 AJ "That sounds like".png|"Whoa! That sounds like a lot more rocks." S2E2 There are five.png S2E2 First green rock chomped.png S2E2 Second red rock chomped.png S2E2 Third teal rock chomped.png S2E2 Fourth purple rock chomped.png S2E2 Fifth blue rock chomped.png S2E2 All rocks chomped.png S2E2 Blaze "We chomped through all the rocks".png S2E2 Blaze jumps off the edge.png To return to the Dino Dash episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries